Vivre au grand jour
by Dinou
Summary: Que le combat contre le Covenant commence. suite de ma précédant cross over Aliasstargate : Une famille dans le secret
1. Six mois plus tard

**Vivre au grand jour**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Commentatrice :** Tyto 27

**Email **: majorpoluxfree.fr

**Genre** : romance, pit être un chtouille d'aventure et une grande dose d'humour.

**Résumé** : Que le combat contre le Covenant commence !

**Saison Stargate** : saison 8

**Saison Alias** : Saison 3

**Disclaimer **: les personnages des séries ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et divertir les fans des deux séries.

**Note de l'auteur** : alors c'est la suite de mon premier cross over : « Une famille dans le secret. »

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** je tiens à remercier Tyto 27 pour avoir pris le temps de relire ma ff et de la commenter. Je sens qu'on va collaborer de nouveau ensemble bientôt pour d'autres fanfic. Encore merci pour ton aide précieuse.

**Dédicace **: je dédie cette ff à tous les fans des deux séries. Mais je la dédie surtout à Vicky, Carter 1979, Asteries, Mizuki et à tous les membres du forum « la porte des étoiles imagine » ainsi que ceux du forum de et à ceux qui se sont pris la tête à lire le premier volet. Un clin d'œil aux membres du forum sur Largo Winch « le bunker », j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**

Six mois… voilà six mois que Sydney et sa famille ont quitté Cheyenne Mountain.  
Jack Brisow était plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait à tous les changements qui avaient eut lieu ces six derniers mois. Naturellement, son regard se posa sur sa fille qui discutait avec les agents Vaughn et Weiss.

Vaughn et Sydney revenaient de mission. Ils arboraient tous les deux, depuis le retour de Cheyenne Mountain, un même sourire de bonheur total.

Jack s'approcha du joyeux trios qui avait l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser. Et il comprit en s'approchant le pourquoi de l'hilarité incontrôlable de l'agent Weiss.

V : « Merci de ton soutien Weiss, ça fait plaisir ! » gronda t-il.

W : « Je suis désolé… ouh ah ah ah… je ne peux plus m'arrêter. » dit il en repartant dans un fou rire.

Syd : « Je ne changerai pas d'avis Vaughn ! » dit elle en essayant de conserver son calme, mais voir Weiss qui se tenait les côtes n'aidait pas à garder son sérieux.

V : « Oh Sydney je t'en prie ! Hors de question de refaire la tapisserie dans les tons de rose ! »

J.B. : « Et bien je vois que la conversation est d'un haut degrés intellectuel. » dit il en venant embrasser sa fille. « Agent Weiss, vous croyez que vous arriverez à vous calmer ? » demanda t-il amusé par le comportement d'Eric.

W : « Je devrais survivre s'ils parviennent à se mettre d'accord sur la couleur de la cuvette des toilettes. »

Weiss lutta, autant qu'il put, mais il repartit dans une nouvelle crise de rire à s'en démonter la mâchoire.

J.B. : « Vous êtes vraiment puérils tous les deux. » dit il en se tournant vers Sydney et Vaughn. « Essayez de trouver un compromis au lieu de camper sur vos positions ! Sinon, à cette allure là, vous n'êtes pas prêts d'emménager dans cette maison. » dit il d'un ton réprobateur. (Dinou, j'adore cette scène, elle est hilarante!)

Lauren regardait le groupe de loin. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système : voir Vaughn et Sydney s'afficher ainsi ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Alors qu'elle allait aux toilettes pour ne plus les avoir sous les yeux, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Alors elle se mit dans un coin et décrocha.

L : « Allô ? »

: « Salut toi. » lui dit une voix d'homme.

L : « Sark, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Sar : « Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je viens juste aux nouvelles. »

L : « Le divorce est prononcé. »

Sar : « Alors Vaughn est reparti vers elle ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

L : « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Oui il est reparti vers elle. Ils vivent ensemble maintenant. »

Sar : « Ils ont des doutes à propos de toi ? »

L : « Non, ils ne se doutent pas que j'appartiens au Covenant. » »(alors c'est une méchante? Je m'en serais pas douté lol, de tout façon, je l'aime pas!C'est une briseuse de couple!)

Sar : « Bien. »

L : « Je dois te laisser. » dit elle en raccrochant rapidement.

Si au sein des bureaux de la CIA on parlait tapisserie, dans le bureau du Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill, peu de mots étaient échangés. On entendait seulement quelques gémissements.

Jack et Sam vivaient tranquillement leur petite histoire.

Ils s'embrassaient depuis une dizaine de minutes comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils profitaient pleinement de ces quelques moments volés où ils pouvaient être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam était assise sur les genoux de Jack et laissait ses mains se balader gentiment sur le torse de Jack. Ce dernier ne restait pas inactif et caressait sensuellement le dos de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils allaient perdre pieds tous les deux, on frappa à la porte. Sam quitta les genoux de Jack à regrets pour s'asseoir sur une des chaises en face du bureau de ce dernier.

J : « Entrez ! » dit il agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

: « Mon Général, voici les derniers rapports de SG-16 et de SG-20. »

J : « Merci Walter. » dit il durement.

Walter se tourna vers Sam, cette dernière lui fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire attention au ton employé par Jack. Puis, Walter quitta le bureau, laissant le couple à nouveaux seuls.

J : « Je me demanda si on est pas maudit. »

S : « Jack, sois sérieux ! »

J : « Non mais c'est vrai ! On dirait que tout le monde se ligue contre nous. Dès que nous sommes tranquilles tous les deux et que ça devient intéressant, soit on se fait attaquer, soit y a encore un problème avec la tok'râ, ou sinon c'est Walter qui débarque, ou pire… Daniel ! » (C'est bien le genre de Danny ça!)

Sam rit à la bêtise de Jack, mais il est vrai que l'archéologue avait le don prodigieux d'arriver ou de faire une découverte dont il devait absolument parler à Jack quand les tourtereaux pensaient enfin avoir un moment pour eux.

S : « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à avoir plus de dix minutes par jour très bientôt. »

J : « Mouais… » dit il peu convaincu. « Dis moi ? »

S : « Oui ? »

J : « Pourrais tu revenir dans mes bras un petit moment avant de me délaisser encore une fois pour ton cher réacteur ? » (L'excuse bidon...)

S : « Faut pas me le dire deux fois ! » dit elle en reprenant place rapidement sur les genoux de Jack.

J : « Autre question ! »

S : « Je t'écoute ? »

J : « Tu étais au téléphone avec qui ce matin quand je suis passé par ton labo ? »

S : « Avec Sydney. »

J : « Encore ? Mais tu l'as eut au téléphone y a trois jours ! »

S : « Et alors ? »

J : « Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes et cette manie de rester des heures au téléphone. »

S : « Hey ! » dit elle en lui frappant l'épaule. « C'est fini oui ! »

Jack sourit et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

J : « Alors quoi de neuf à Los Angeles ? »

S : « Rien de spécial. Syd et Vaughn ont trouvé une maison, mais ils sont en total désaccord par rapport à la décoration. »

J : « Et ton oncle ? »

S : « D'après Sydney il va bien. A chaque fois que je l'appelle, il est absent. »

J : « Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail. »

S : « Oui, ça doit être ça ! »

Sam se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

J : « Tu t'en vas déjà ? » demanda t-il en faisant des yeux de cocker battu, espérant ainsi faire rester Sam auprès de lui.

S : « Jack, je dois vraiment me remettre au travail. » dit elle en lui souriant. « Et toi aussi tu as encore du boulot ! »

J : « Ouaip, trop de bonheur ! »

Sam lui donna un dernier baiser pour lui donner du courage et elle partit rejoindre son joli réacteur qui l'attendait patiemment.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Jack Bristow quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine, il entendit du bruit. Il sourit et resta sur le pas de ma porte de la cuisine un instant. Irina se tenait là, devant lui. Elle ne portait sur elle qu'une chemise de Jack en guise de chemise de nuit. Elle semblait s'activer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

I : « Au lieu de rester planter là à ne rien faire, viens donc prendre ton petit déjeuner ! » dit elle en surveillant la cuisson des œufs et du bacon.

Jack élargit son sourire et vint se coller à elle.

J.B. : « Avant de me râler dessus, tu pourrais me dire bonjour et m'embrasser. » (Je me demande si il n'y a pas un aire de ressemblance entre Jack O'Neill et celui ci lol)

Irina sourit à son tour et se retourna face à Jack.

I : « Bonjour. » dit elle avant de d »poser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jack. « Maintenant à table, où tu vas être en retard ! » dit elle d'un ton sévère tout en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Malgré une bonne humeur apparente d'Irina, Jack vit que quelque chose tracassait la merveilleuse femme qu'il avait devant lui.

J.B. : « Irina, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

I : « Comment ça qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ! »

J.B. : « Qui essaies tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ? »

Irina plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. Voyant que ce dernier ne lâcherait pas le morceau, elle prit une chaise et s'assit, invitant Jack à en faire de même.

I : « Ne le prends pas mal Jack, je suis très heureuse que nous soyons toujours ensemble, mais rester ici à ne rien faire commencer sérieusement à me peser. J'aimerais juste une fois de temps en temps sortir de cette maison. » dit elle en détournant le regard.

J.B. : « Irina, regarde moi dans les yeux. » Irina obéit. « Il me faut encore du temps mais je te promets que bientôt tu pourras sortir d'ici. Pour le moment, il est plus sage que tu reste cachée aux yeux de tous. »

I : « Aux yeux de tous… » répéta t-elle.

J.B. : « Oui de tous. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux que Sydney ne sache pas que tu es ici. »

I : « C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu la voies tous les jours. Moi j'ai toujours du rester à distance. Et là que je ne suis qu'à quelques kilomètres d'elle, je dois encore rester loin de ma fille. »

Jack n'ajouta rien pendant un instant, laissant à Irina le temps de se calmer.

J.B. : « Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution. » dit il en lui prenant la main.

I : « Oui… mais j'avais besoin de le dire. »

J.B. : « Je peux le comprendre. »

Puis ils commencèrent à manger le petit déjeuner.

I : « Donne moi des nouvelles de Sydney. »

Jack raconta à Irina les problèmes de décoration de Sydney et de Vaughn, et les dernières missions de Sydney.

Après leur petit déjeuner, Irina s'approcha de Jack et l'embrassa passionnément. Jack répondit tout de suite à ce baiser. Mais, tout à coup, Irina stoppa net le baiser.

J.B. « Que se passe t-il ? »

I : « Tu vas être en retard si nous continuons comme ça. » lui dit elle en lui souriant.

J.B. : « C'est pas grave ! » dit il avant de l'embrasser.

Irina répondit un instant au baiser, puis stoppa net.

I : « Au boulot ! » dit elle d'un ton sans appel.

Après un dernier baiser à Irina, Jack se décida enfin à partir travailler.

Une fois la porte de la maison fermée, Irina alla dans le salon et se saisit du téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de la base où travaillait Sam, car Irina n'avait pas repris contact avec sa nièce depuis six mois et ça commençait, ça aussi, à lui peser.

A suivre...


	2. Révélations

Alors que Jack et Sam pensaient enfin être tranquilles dans le bureau de Jack dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner.

J : « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » dit il en décollant ses lèvres de celle de Sam. « La paix non de non ! »

Voyant bien que Jack avait décidé de ne pas répondre, Sam prit le téléphone et força Jack à répondre.

J : « Allô ? » dit il de mauvaise humeur. « Qui ?… Oui passez là ici. »

S : « Qui est ce ? »

J : « Je crois que c'est ta tante. »

Sam sourit et prit rapidement le téléphone des mains de Jack.

Et pendant une demie heure, Irina et Sam discutèrent. Jack observait Sam : le regard de sa dulcinée s'illuminait quand elle parlait à Irina.

S : « Oui… Bien sûr ! Au contraire, ce serait fantastique… Sans problème ! … Oui !… Moi aussi, je t'embrasse, à très bientôt ! » dit elle juste avant de raccrocher.

Jack fixait Sam un grand sourire aux lèvres.

S : « Quoi ? »

J : « Rien. »

S : « Alors pourquoi est ce que tu me regarde comme ça ? »

J : « Pour rien. » lui assura t-il. « Comment va ta tante ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

S : « Très bien. » dit elle avec un large sourire.

J : « Quoi de neuf là bas ? »

S : « Rien de spécial… » dit elle en plongeant dans ses pensées.

J : « Hum hum… » dit il pour sortir Sam dans ses pensées tout en conservant un large sourire.

S : « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle à nouveau ne comprenant pas pourquoi Jack affichait ce sourire qui signifiait « Je sais ce dont à quoi tu penses. »

J : « Sam, à quoi penses tu ? »

S : « A… non rien. »

Jack s'approcha alors de Sam et la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

J : « Parle moi. » dit il dans un murmure espérant que la jeune femme se confie à lui.

S : « Depuis que ma tante est revenue, c'est comme si j'avais une deuxième mère. Je sais que je peux me confier à toi en cas de problème, mais je t'avoue que j'apprécie de pouvoir me confier à elle quand je me pose des questions auxquelles seule une mère pourrait répondre.»

Jack la serra plus fort contre lui. Il savait que malgré toutes ces années, évoquer sa mère était toujours douloureux pour Sam. Il savait que dans ces moments là, il ne devait pas intervenir et la laisser parler. Et puis il adorait la prendre dans ses bras, sentir le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien… Quelle douce torture, elle était là dans ses bras mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin…

Ils restèrent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment profitant de ce petit moment de calme. Tout à coup, Jack prit la parole.

J : « Sam ? »

S : « Oui ? »

J : « A ton avis qui va nous tomber dessus ? »

S : « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle surprise en plantant son regard dans celui de Jack.

J : « Bon on est tous les deux depuis plus de vingt minutes et on n'a pas été dérangé, à part par ta tante, d'où ma question : qui va nous tomber dessus ? Daniel ? Walter ? Les serpents ? »

Sam rit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Jack.

S : « Je ne sais pas. »

J : « Même pas une petite idée ? »

Alors que Sam allait répondre…

« Activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles. Je répète, activation extérieure de la porte des étoiles. »

J : « Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on avait la paix depuis trop longtemps. »

S : « Tu nous as porté la poisse. »

Sam déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Jack et ils partirent tous les deux vers la salle de contrôle.

Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent voir Walter.

J : « Alors ? »

Wa : « C'est la tok'râ. »

S : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

Wa : « Bien madame. »

Alors que Sam et Jack entrait en salle d'embarquement.

J : « Au fait, c'était à moi de lui ordonner d'ouvrir l'iris. »

S : « Tu m'en veux ? » lui demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J : « Un peu. »

S : « Je me ferai pardonner la prochaine fois qu'on sera tous les deux, promis. »

J : « Je te le rappellerai ! »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, et Jacob passe la porte des étoiles.

S : « Papa ! » dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Jacob serra sa fille dans ses bras, mais Sam sentit que son père était préoccupé.

S : « Un problème ? »

Jac : « J'en ai bien peur. »

J : « Le Covenant ? » demanda Jack.

Jac : « Le Covenant. » confirma t-il.

J : « Walter, faites appeler Teal'c et Daniel en salle de briefing immédiatement. » dit il en se tournant vers la salle de contrôle.

Wa : « A vos ordres mon Général. »

Dix minutes plus tard, SG-1, Jack et Jacob étaient installés en salle de briefing. Jacob avait un air grave sur le visage, ce qui ne mit pas trop nos héros en confiance. A chaque fois que Jacob prenait cet air là, les gros problèmes suivaient. Mais pour une fois, Jack se passa de faire un seul commentaire.

D : « Excusez moi, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'était instauré depuis plusieurs minutes. »

J : « Jacob, je crois qu'il est temps de parler. »

Jac : « Bien. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant je travaille sur une mission pour la tok'râ. »

S : « En quoi elle consiste ? »

Jac : « Je surveille une sorte d'organisation appelée Covenant. »

S : « Mais le Covenant c'est ceux qui ont enlevé Sydney papa il y a presque trois ans. »

D : « Teal'c, ça vous dit quelque chose le Covenant. »

T : « J'ai bien peur que non Daniel Jackson. »

Jac : « La tok'râ connaît le Covenant depuis moins d'un an, pourtant son origine est beaucoup plus ancienne. »

S : « Qu'est ce que c'est exactement le Covenant ? »

Jac : « Le Covenant est une organisation de goa'uld. »

J : « Quel est leur but ? »

Jac : « Ils recherchent divers éléments sur un homme qui a vécu il y a bien longtemps du nom de Rambaldi. Ce Rambaldi aurait créé une arme des plus efficace, très destructrice. »

J : « Qui est ce Rambaldi ? »

Jac : « D'après nos renseignements, Rambaldi était un descendant des Anciens. Il a hérité de la connaissance de ses ancêtres lorsqu'il a trouvé une sorte de machine qui lui a transmis de nombreuses connaissances. »

J : « Ouh, je déteste ces machines. » dit il en se rappelant des expériences qu'il avait lui même subi lorsqu'il avait eut la connaissance des anciens.

D : « Mais comment les goa'uld ont pu savoir que ce Rambaldi avait créé ces armes ? »

Jac : « Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûr de nous. Mais d'après les quelques éléments que nous avons en notre possession, le responsable serait Seth. »

S : « Seth ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire papa ? Il est mort et enterré ! »

Jac : « Nous pensons que Seth appartenait au Covenant, et qu'il est resté sur Terre pour justement essayé d'obtenir la connaissance des anciens, mais comme c'était un goa'uld il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait alors attendu qu'un homme, Rambaldi, prennent connaissance du savoir des anciens, puis ensuite il l'a pris pour hôte. »

T : « Ensuite il n'avait plus qu'à contacter le Covenant grâce à la technologie goa'uld. »

Jac : « En effet. Mais, on ne sait pas pourquoi, Seth a du disperser partout sur Terre toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites. »

D : « Et pour l'arme dont vous venez de parler ? »

Jac : « Nous ne savons pas vraiment quel genre d'arme c'est, par contre nous savons qu'elle ne peut être actionnée que par l'élu. »

J : « Et c'est qui l'élu ? » demanda t-il espérant que pour une fois on le laisserait tranquille.

Jac : « Je ne sais pas. »

S : « Il y a un lien avec les personnes qui ont enlevé Sydney ? »

Jac : « J'ai bien peur que oui. »

J : « Vous pourriez développé. »

Jac : « Depuis que j'ai revu Sydney, j'ai creusé la question. Le plus plausible est que le Covenant sur Terre a été créé à l'époque de ce Rambaldi et ils ont essayé de rassemblé toutes les données que Seth avait dispersé. Mais ce dernier ne leur a rien dit du lieu où tout était dissimulé, ni en quoi consistait l'arme exactement. Ses membres ont été recrutés parmi des hommes influents de l'époque et depuis l'organisation a du s'étendre. Et nous pensons qu'ils ont gardé contact avec certains goa'ulds. »

S : « Vous avez une idée des noms des goa'ulds qui appartiendraient au Covenant ? »

Jac : « Non, nous ne savons pas vraiment. J'ai su ces informations par diverses personnes, des membres subalternes qui ne savent rien des goa'ulds qui dirigent le Covenant. »

D : « Alors que voulez vous qu'on fasse ? »

Jac : « Nous pensons avoir trouvé le quartier général du Covenant. Mais je n'ai personne pour venir avec moi, tous les autres tok'râ sont sur d'autres missions. »

Jack se tourna vers Sam. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme comme si la réponse à toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient s'y trouvait.

J : « Je vais appeler le président. » dit il en se levant.

D : « Il ne peut pas prendre de décision sans lui ? » demanda t-il une fois Jack enfermé dans son bureau.

Jac : « Je crois plutôt qu'il va demander à faire venir ma nièce et ses parents par ici. »

S : « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Jac : « Je crois que c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire. Si nous nous connaissons les goa'ulds, eux connaissent le Covenant et en savent sûrement plus que nous. »

Sam acquièça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack revint.

D : « Alors ? »

J : « Nous allons faire équipe avec la CIA pour cette mission. »

S : « C'est à dire ? »

J : « Je vais appeler le chef de votre cousine et la faire venir ici. Elle participe à la mission. »

Sam le regarda dans les yeux surprises, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi mettait il sa cousine en danger. C'est Jacob qui exprima tout haut la peur de Sam.

Jac : « Comment ça elle participe à la mission ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. »

J : « Jacob, j'ai pris connaissance du dossier de votre nièce. C'est un excellent agent de terrain qui a fait de nombreuses missions pour la CIA. En plus, elle connaît le Covenant, leur manière d'agir. Et de toute façon je ne crois pas qu'elle me laisserait le choix, si elle a le même caractère que votre fille. »

Jacob sourit aux dernières paroles de Jack.

S : « Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon caractère ? » demanda t-elle quelque peu surprise de cette réflexion de la part de son homme.

Jac : « Vous avez peut être raison. » dit il en faisant fi de la réflexion de sa fille. (mmmddrrr pauvre Sammy)

Sam regarda son père et fut abasourdie par la réponse de ce dernier.

J : « Bien. Reprenez vos occupations, je vous ferai appeler ultérieurement pour la mission. »

S : « A vos ordres. »

D : « Bon alors à plus tard. »

Teal'c fit un signe de la tête et quitta la salle de briefing.

Jack quitta la salle de briefing.

Jac : « Sam ça va chérie ? »

S : « Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas. »

Jac : « Dis moi, un tête à tête devant un café avec ton vieux père ça te tente ? »

S : « Bien sûr. »

Puis ils partirent tous les deux. Toutefois Sam ne quitta pas la salle de briefing sans jeter un dernier regard à Jack qui était dans son bureau avec un air préoccupé. Elle aurait voulu à cet instant aller le voir pour lui parler, mais elle se rappela que son père était là. Alors elle partit bras dessus bras dessous avec son père vers le mess.

Jack lui essayait de savoir comment il allait annoncer à ce gars de la CIA. Il prit son courage à deux mains et composa le numéro qu'on lui avait donné pour le contacter.

J : « Ici le Général de l'US Air Force Jack O'Neill, je souhaite parler à Monsieur Dixon s'il vous plaît… Merci… Bonjour. »

Di : « Bonjour. » dit il surpris d'avoir au téléphone un Général de l'armée de l'air. « Que puis je pour vous ? »

J : « Bien je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. »

Di : « Ca m'arrange. »

J : « Je voudrais que les agents Sydney Bristow, Jack Bristow et Mickeal Vaughn viennent dans ma base de Cheyenne Mountain. »

Di : « Tiens donc, et pour quelle raison s'il vous plaît ? »

J : « Leurs connaissances sur le Covenant sont essentielles pour mener à bien une mission de l'US Air Force. »

Di : « Mais encore ? »

J : « Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. C'est secret défense. »

Di : « Si vous voulez mes agents, il faudra m'en dire plus sinon ils restent ici. »

J : « C'est impossible. »

Di : « Dans ce cas là, au revoir. » dit il avant de raccrocher.

Jack fut surpris de la manière d'agir de cet agent de la CIA.

J : « Alors lui je sens que ça va devenir mon meilleur ami ! » dit il ironiquement en se saisissant de son joli téléphone rouge. « Ici le Général O'Neill, je veux parler au président. »

Ce Dixon voulait jouer les fortes têts, ah mais il ne savait à qui il avait à faire. Jack allait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander son avis. Ces trois agents allaient venir dans le Colorado que ça lui plaise ou non.

Du côté de la CIA, Dixon ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi de l'appel de ce Général de l'US Air Force. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions, il devait aller à un briefing pour une mission.

Alors que Dixon expliquait en quoi consistait la mission, le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la salle sonna, Marshall y répondit.

M : « Euh… excusez moi. »

Di : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Marshall ? »

M : « Le président des Etats Unis au téléphone pour vous. »

Di : « Marshall, arrêtez vos blagues stupides, ce n'est pas le moment. »

M : « Je vous jure c'est pas une blague. »

Dixon se saisit alors du téléphone.

Di : « Dixon… mes respects monsieur le président… Oui en effet, il y a plusieurs minutes… mais monsieur je ne peux pas envoyer mes meilleurs agents auprès de l'Air Force sans une bonne explication… Mais… Bien monsieur le président. » dit avant de raccrocher. (Là, je crois qu'il c'est fait avoir!)

M : « Un problème ? »

Di : « Faites appeler Sydney, Jack et Vaughn. Je les veux tous les trois dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. »

Marshall sortit de la salle de briefing, pour retrouver les trois agents.

Comme Dixon l'avait demandé, dix minutes plus tard, les trois agents étaient dans le bureau de Dixon.

Syd : « Dixon que se passe t-il ? »

Di : « Vous partez tous les trois pour le Colorado. »

J.B. : « Et qu'est ce que l'on va faire dans le Colorado ? »

Di : « Ca je n'en sais rien. »

V : « J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre. »

Di : « J'ai reçu un appel ce matin d'un certain Général O'Neill. » A ce nom les trois agents se regardèrent, se demandant s'il s'agissait du même O'Neill qu'ils avaient rencontré six mois plus tôt. « Il voulait que je vous envoies tous les trois dans sa base mais sans me donner d'autres explications si ce n'est que vos connaissance sur le Covenant lui sont essentielles. J'ai refusé, et ensuite c'est le président qui m'a appelé ordonnant que je vous y envoie. »

Syd : « Quand partons nous ? » demanda t-elle.

Di : « Un avion de l'US Air Force vous a été affrété. Il vous attend en ce moment même. »

J.B. : « Nous partons sur le champ. »

Di : « Tenez moi au courant. »

V : « Bien monsieur. »

Ils partirent laissant Dixon avec toutes ses interrogations.

Une fois sur le parking de la Cia, les trois agents prirent leurs voitures.

J.B. : « On se retrouve à l'aéroport. »

V : « Comme vous voulez. »

Syd : « A tout à l'heure. »

Sydney et Vaughn montèrent dans leur voiture et partirent rapidement. Jack partit également vers son domicile.  
Quand il entra, il fut surpris du silence qui régnait. Il n'entendait pas un bruit. Tout à coup, une peur immense s'empara de lui : Irina serait elle sortie malgré tout ? Alors il décida de faire le tour de chaque pièce : le salon, la cuisine, leur chambre, puis il tenta la salle de bain. Elle était là, dans un bain moussant, un walkman sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés. Jack sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Irina. Il lui enleva délicatement un écouteur. Irina alors sortie de ses pensées et sans même chercher qui cela pouvait bien être elle saisit le bras de Jack et commença à le lui tordre. Quand enfin elle s'aperçut de son erreur, elle le relâcha confuse.

J.B. : « Je crois que je ne vais pas prendre l'habitude de rentrer en plein milieu de la matinée si c'est pour recevoir un tel accueil. » dit il en massant son bras.

I : « Oh excuse moi Jack ! J'ai cru qu'on m'attaquait. Je suis désolée, ça doit être une déformation professionnelle. » dit elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack pour se faire pardonner.

J.B. : « Je vois ça. »

I : « Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

J.B. : « Je pars pour le Colorado. »

I : « Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire dans le Colorado ? »

J.B. : « Je vais à Cheyenne Mountain avec Sydney et Vaughn. »

I : « Pourquoi ? »

J.B. : « Apparemment le Général O'Neill a besoin de nos connaissances sur le Covenant. »

I : « Quoi ? Comment est ce que tout ce que vous savez peut les aider ? »

J.B. : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

I : « Je viens. » dit elle des plus sérieusement.

J.B. : « Irina ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

I : « Comment y allez vous ? »

J.B. : « Un avion de l'Air Force nous attend. »

I : « Jack, s'il te plaît. Je ne risque rien dans cette base. Et puis je pourrais voir Sydney et Samantha. Je t'en prie. »

Jack planta son regard dans celui d'Irina. Il voyait de la détresse dans les yeux de l'ancien agent du KGB. Elle avait besoin de reprendre contact avec sa fille et sa nièce.

J.B. : « Prépare toi, il faut faire vite. »

Irina attrapa Jack par le cou et l'entraîna ainsi dans la baignoire pour un tendre baiser.

I : « Oh je suis désolée, tu es tout mouillé. » dit elle en riant.

J.B. : « C'est pas grave. » dit il en embrassant Irina.  
Cette dernière lui rendit bien rapidement son baiser et les mains se firent baladeuses.

I : « Je croyais qu'il fallait faire vite. »

J.B. : « Ils attendront. » dit il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Irina ne parvenait plus à penser de manière cohérente. Alors elle décida de se laisser dans les bras de son homme.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Irina et Jack prirent enfin la route de l'aéroport où Sydney et Vaughn devaient les attendre depuis un bon moment.

En effet à l'aéroport, Sydney commençait à s'impatienter.

V : « Sydney pourrais tu s'il te plaît arrêter de tourner en rond ? Tu commences à me donner le tournis ! »

Syd : « Je suis désolée Vaughn, mais ça fait une heure qu'on attend. Je commence à me demander s'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose. »

V : « Je suis sûre que ton père va très bien et qu'il ne va pas tarder. »

Toutefois, Sydney continuait de faire les cent pas devant Vaughn. Alors il décida de lui prendre la main et de la caler dans ses bras.

V : « Si nous profitions de ce petit moment de tranquillité. »

Syd : « Et que veux tu faire ? »

V : « Je vais te montrer. »

Vaughn déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sydney et l'embrassa passionnément. Cette dernière prit grand plaisir à répondre aux baisers.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes…

: « Agent Vaughn, décollez vous de ma fille que nous puissions partir. »

Sydney et Vaughn s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

Syd : « Maman ? » dit elle étonnée de voir Irina accompagner Jack. « Mais que fais tu ici ? »

J.B. : « Ta mère nous accompagne Sydney. »

I : « En route ! » dit elle en se dirigeant vers le jet.

Sydney et Vaughn suivirent Jack et Irina encore surpris de la voir avec eux.

Ils avaient décollés depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. Sydney observait ses parents en train de parler. Elle s'étonnait d'une telle complicité.

V : « Sydney ? » l'interpella t-il.

Syd : « Excuse moi, tu me parlais ? »

V : « J'essayais, mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Syd : « Je suis désolée. » dit elle un peu confuse.

Vaughn suivit alors le regard de Sydney sur les parents de cette dernière.

V : « Je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse ? »

Syd : « Rien. »

V : « Dans ce cas là, arrête de fixer tes parents ainsi. »

Syd : « Je ne les fixe pas. » dit elle en conservant son regard braqué sur ses parents.

V : « Sydney, qu'est ce qui te pose problème ? »

Syd : « Rien… enfin… c'est bizarre de les voir ainsi tous les deux… si proches… »

V : « Et alors ? Ils ont l'air heureux tous les deux. Ca ne te fais pas plaisir ? »

Syd : « Si, mais ça fait bizarre. »

Vaughn n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il prit Sydney dans ses bras et la força à le regarder lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Puis Vaughn l'embrassa doucement. Et au fur et à mesure les baisers s'intensifièrent et les mains se firent plus baladeuses.

J.B. : « Agent Vaughn, ce n'est pas parce que je sais que vous vivez ensemble que je dois assister à ça. » dit Jack tout en restant de dos.

Sydney et Vaughn se décolèrent rapidement et rougirent quelque peu.

I : « Tu ne pouvais pas les laisser tranquilles non ? » dit elle avec un léger ton de reproche tout en souriant au couple.

J.B. : « Non. »

I : « Jack, fiche leur la paix ! Rappelle toi nous à leur âge. »

J.B. : « C'est justement parce que je me souviens de ça. »

Irina rougit un peu, Vaughn sourit à l'allusion, Sydney, elle eut un frisson à ses parents faisant ce qu'elle faisait elle avec Vaughn.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin dans le Colorado.

Sam et Jack les attendaient déjà sur la piste d'atterrissage.

J : « J'ai envie de t'embrasser, là maintenant. » murmura t-il.

S : « C'est pas vraiment le moment là. » dit elle en essayant de dissimuler un sourire.

J : « Pourquoi ? Je devrais avoir peur de ton oncle ? »

S : « Non. »

J : « Ah ! »

S : « Mais de ma tante oui. »

J : « Oh… »

Jack ne dit rien et Sam dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le pauvre avait l'air tout penaud, et elle aussi souhaité l'embrasser. Mais elle se devait de garder la tête froide pour tous les deux.

Quand Irina descendit de l'avion, elle se précipita pour prendre Sam dans ses bras.

I : « Oh ma chérie, ce que tu m'as manquée. »

S : « A moi aussi. »

Elles restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Jack Bristow, Sydney et Vaughn descendirent à leur tour. Sam embrassa sa cousine et son oncle et serra la main de Vaughn. Puis ils partirent vers Jack. Après les salutations d'usage, ils prirent les jeep et partirent en direction de la base, pour enfin avoir quelques explications.

Après avoir déposer leurs affaires dans leurs quartiers, tout le monde se réunit en salle de briefing.

J.B. : « Maintenant, pourrions nous avoir quelques explications ? »

Syd : « Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? »

V : « Et en quoi notre combat contre le Covenant concerne l'Air Force ? »

J : « Nous allons tout vous expliquer. » Puis Jack se tourna vers Sam. « Carter. »

S : « Bien mon Général. » Puis elle se tourna vers Sydney, Vaughn, Jack et Irina. « En 1926, lors de fouilles archéologiques sur le plateau de Gizeh en Egypte, un objet a été découvert. »

I : « Quel genre d'objet ? »

J : « Lever le rideau. » dit il à un soldat.

Soldat : « A vos ordres. »

Le soldat s'exécuta, puis le clan Bristow et Vaughn allèrent alors vers la fenêtre de la salle de briefing pour apercevoir la porte des étoiles.

Syd : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda t-elle en désignant la porte des étoiles.

D : « Ce n'est pas un truc. » dit il sérieusement. « C'est la porte des étoiles. »

V : « Mais encore ? »

T : « C'est un moyen d'aller sur d'autres planètes qui sont elles aussi équipées d'une porte des étoiles. »

I : « On se croirait dans Star Trek ! » dit elle ayant du mal à croire ce que venait de dire Teal'c.

Syd : « Où est monsieur Spoke ? » demanda t-elle amusée et plutôt septique.

Jac : « Irina, Sydney, ce n'est pas le moment de rire. » dit il très sérieusement.

I : « Alors ça sert vraiment à aller sur d'autres planètes cet engin ? »

S : « Oui. »

V : « Comment est ce que ça fonctionne ? » demanda t-il curieux.

J : « Ouh non Carter ! Plus tard les explications ! » dit il avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot. Puis Jack se tourna vers les arrivants. « Si vous avez quelques heures à perdre et envie d'une bonne migraine, le Colonel Carter se fera une joie de vous expliquer en détail comment la porte des étoiles fonctionne. Mais pour le moment nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Jac : « En effet, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. »

J.B. : « Qu'est ce que le Covenant a à voir avec cet engin ? »

S : « Les personnes qui ont construit la porte des étoiles, appartenaient à une race que l'on nomme les Anciens. Leur technologie leur a été dérobée par des aliènes qui sont sous une forme de larve… »

J : « C'est plutôt des serpents. » ajouta t-il.

S : « Comme vous voulez mon Général. Enfin bref, ces aliènes se nomment goa'uld. Les Goa'uld parasitent des hommes et des femmes en les prenant pour hôte. Ils contrôlent leurs corps et leurs esprits. »

Jac : « J'ai moi même, en moi, un goa'uld. »

I : « Donc c'est lui qui te contrôle ? »

Jac : « Non. Mon goa'uld appartient à la tok'râ. »

V : « La quoi ? »

S : « La tok'râ est un groupe de goa'uld qui s'oppose au système établi et qui se batte pour vivre en paix avec les autres races. »

J.B. : « Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec nous. »

Jac : « J'y viens. Lors d'une mission, j'ai entendu parler d'un groupe de goa'uld qui se faisait appelé Covenant. »

Syd : « Attends, tu penses qu'il y a un lien entre ces goa'uld et ceux qui m'ont enlevé ? »

Jac : « J'en suis même certain. »

Syd : « Qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous ? »

J : « Votre aide pour les arrêter. »

Jac : « En ce moment, tous les goa'uld qui appartiennent au Covenant sont réunis sur la même planète, mais nous ne connaissons pas le pourquoi cette réunion. Mais il nous faut agir immédiatement. »

D : « Jacob nous a dit qu'il cherche l'arme qu'aurait créé un certain Rambaldi. »

J.B. : « Vous êtes au courant pour Rambladi. »

S : « Nous savons peu de choses sur Rambaldi, mais nous savons que nous ne connaissons pas assez notre ennemi pour parvenir à l'arrêter. Mais vous, vous connaissez le Covenant. »

J : « Aidez nous maintenant, et nous vous aiderons à les coincer sur Terre. »

Sydney concerta ses parents du regard. Elle y vit l'échos de ses propres pensées.

Syd : « C'est d'accord. On va vous aider. »

_« Arrivée programmée de SG-8. Arrivée programmée de SG-8. »_

Le clan Bristow et Vaughn virent pour la première fois la porte en action. Ils furent surpris et émerveillés par le reflet bleuté que projetait la porte.

J : « Bien. Je vais vous demander d'aller à l'infirmerie, pour un bilan de santé complet. Ensuite, on vous fera rappeler pour vous donner les détails de la mission que vous accomplirez avec SG-1. »

Tous acquièçèrent et un soldat escorta les nouveaux venus jusque dans l'antre terrienne de la torture, c'est à dire l'infirmerie. (C'est Janet qui serait contente) Une fois qu'ils furent tous déclarés apte à partir en mission, Jack les fit appeler et leur expliqua la mission. Il avait été décidé qu'ils partiraient tous le lendemain.

J : « Des questions ? » Personne ne dit mot. « Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Oh Colonel Carter, dans mon bureau. » dit il avant de partir de la salle de briefing.

D : « Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? »

S : « J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je vais bientôt le savoir. »

Tous partirent de la salle de briefing alors que Sam allait dans le bureau de Jack.

J : « Entrez Carter et fermez la porte derrière vous. »

S : « A vos ordres mon Général. » une fois la porte fermée, Sam se tourna vers Jack avec un regard empli de questions. « Un problème ? »

J : « Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Je ne la sens pas cette mission. »

S : « Jack… » dit elle exaspérée par le comportement sur-protecteur de son homme.

J : « Il y a beaucoup trop d'inconnus ! » dit il comme si c'était un argument de poids.

S : « Jack ressaisis toi ! On a fait des missions bien plus dangereuses par le passé. »

J : « Oui mais au moins j'étais là en cas de problème. Je pouvais te protéger. »

S : « Alors il est là le problème ? C'est parce que tu ne fais pas partie de la mission ? Voyons, ce n'est pas la première fois maintenant que tu ne pars pas en mission avec nous. Et puis Jack, je n'y vais pas seule, il y aura mon père, Teal'c, Daniel… » Sam ne put finir sa phrase, Jack la coupa.

J : « Comme si la présence de Mister Gaffe me rassurait. » dit il ironique.

S : « Jack, arrête ton cirque. Je vais faire cette mission. »

J : « Tu fais attention à toi ? »

S : « Evidemment. » dit elle en se serrant tout contre Jack.

Jack n'ajouta rien et profita de ses quelques instants avec Sam dans ses bras. (Jack en papa poule lol)

Chez les Bristow, la confusion règnait alors. Ils avaient encore du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur les goa'uld. Mais ils devaient faire avec cette nouvelle réalité, une mission les attendait.


	3. Une 1ère étape vers la fun du Covenant

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut appelé en salle de briefing de bonne heure. Jack et Jacob avaient élaborés un plan d'attaque. Une fois le plan exposé et les dernières informations données, tous partirent se préparer pour cette mission.

Sydney était pensive, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Irina, tout comme Jack Bristow, voyait un moyen de se venger du mal que le Covenant a infligé à sa fille. Sg-1 se préparait à une nouvelle mission suicide espérant encore une fois tromper la mort et les goa'ulds.

Lorsque les agents de la CIA et Irina arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement et que la porte des étoiles fut enclenchée, ils restèrent figés face à ce spectacle surprenant. Sam arriva vers eux, étant habitué à voir ce vortex bleu.

S : « On y va ? »

I : « Mais par où ? »

S : « Daniel, à vous l'honneur. » dit elle en le laissant passer la porte le premier.

D : « On se retrouve de l'autre côté. » dit-il tout sourire pour les encourager à passer la porte à leur tour.

Les quatre « touristes » virent l'archéologue s'engouffrer dans le vortex.

Syd : « On ressent quelque chose quand on passe là dedans. »

S : « La première fois, c'est la plus dure. A cause des effets de la porte, on est gelé et en plus ça donne envie de vomir. Mais ensuite ça passe comme une lettre à la poste. » dit elle en leur souriant. « J'espère néanmoins que vous avez pris un petit déjeuner plutôt léger. » dit elle en levant les yeux vers Jack qui suivait la conversation de la salle de contrôle.

Alors, les « touristes » passèrent à leur tour la porte des étoiles suivis de Teal'c et Jacob.

Sam lança un dernier regard à Jack, puis partit à son tour. Commença alors pour ce général une longue attente qui allait se faire sentir par tout le personnel de la base qui oserait croiser son chemin jusqu'à ce que Sam ne revienne.

Ils arrivèrent tous sur le site Alpha où ils étaient attendus par des membres de la tok'ra. Une fois les dernières informations données, ils prirent un vaisseau pour partir là où se trouvait le Covenant.

Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand calme, aucune parole ne fut échangée, tous étaient concentrés sur ce qui allait arriver.

Une fois arrivée près de la planète, Jacob les réunit.

Jac : « Bien nous y sommes. Maelan ici présent ramène le vaisseau sur le site Alpha. »

S : « Et nous on rentre comment papa ? »

Jac : « Par la porte des étoiles qui se trouve sur cette planète. »

D : « C'est une blague n'est ce pas ? »

Jac : « Non. »

S : « Papa c'est du suicide ! »

Jac : « Oh je t'en prie Sam, ce n'est pas pire que Netou. »

Sam n'ajouta plus rien, sachant très bien que de toute façon elle n'aurait pas raison avec son père.

I : « Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais comment on y va de là ? » dit elle en voyant la planète par une des vitres du vaisseau.

Jac : « Avec les anneaux de transport. »

Avant qu'une seule question ne puisse être posé…

T : « Nous devrions y aller, il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons repérés par le Covenant. »

Jacob conduisit tout le monde jusqu'aux anneaux de transport et ils arrivèrent sur une zone dégagée où il n'y avait pas d'ennemi alentour apparemment.

Ils commencèrent à avancer en formation serrée.

Au début, les agents de la CIA furent étonnés de ce qu'ils voyaient, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se laisser guider par ce genre d'émotion, ils n'étaient pas là pour une ballade de courtoisie. Au contraire, ils étaient en mission, et cette mission était une première étape importante pour la défaite définitive du Covenant.

Ils avançaient avec prudence, faisant attention à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient de peur de faire détecter leur présence, mais le Covenant avait des yeux partout sur cette planète et ils furent bientôt assaillis par de nombreux tirs ennemis. Ils se défendaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient mais en pure perte, plus le temps passait, plus le nombre d'assaillants augmentaient, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se rendre aux mains de l'ennemi, espérant alors trouver malgré tout un moyen de les détruire.

Ils furent tous jetés dans la même cellule sans le moindre ménagement.

Syd : « Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda t-elle à Sam.

S : « On se creuse les méninges pour essayer de sortir de là le plus vite possible et mener notre mission à bien. » dit elle comme si c'était évident, puis elle dit tout bas pour elle même « J'ai un homme qui m'attend à la maison… »

Jac : « Tu disais Sam ? »

S : « Rien papa. » dit elle en rougissant furieusement.

Alors un silence de mort prit place dans la cellule. Jack et Irina se fixaient, laissant leurs regards parler pour eux, Sydney et Vaughn se tenaient la main espérant trouver du réconfort dabs ce simple geste.

Au bout de deux heures, une vingtaine de gardes apparut. Ils désignèrent Sam, Irina et Sydney.

Garde : « Suivez nous sans discuter où ils mourront. » dit il alors que les gardes armaient leurs armes et visaient Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob et Vaughn. Alors les trois femmes s'avancèrent et suivirent les gardes malgré les protestations des hommes.

Jac : « Oh c'est pas vrai ! » dit il rageur.

J.B. : « Que va t-il leur arriver ? » demanda t-il inquiet en pensant à sa femme et à sa fille.

Jacob ne répondit rien.

T : « Elles vont probablement être torturées. » répondit il alors tout aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude.

V : « Quoi ? Et vous restez là comme ça sans rien faire ? »

T : « Si vous avez une solution Mickeal Vaughn, parlez je vous en prie. » dit il alors.

Vaughn ne trouva rien à dire, il n'avait pas de plan pour le moment.  
Il s'assit alors dans un coin priant pour qu'il puisse un jour revoir le visage de l'être aimé.

Pendant ce temps là, Sam et Sydney se faisaient torturés sous les yeux d'Irina, cette dernière était elle aussi maltraitée à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour ne dire que sarcasme.

Homme : « Toi et les tiens me posaient beaucoup trop de problème, alors réponds à mes questions ou tu vas les voir mourir sous tes yeux ! » dit il alors que Sydney et Samantha recevait à nouveau une décharge leur arrachant à toutes les deux des cris de douleurs déchirants.

Irina ne savait que faire, elle se trouvait tirailler : d'un côté elle pensait à sa fille et sa nièce qui étaient torturées devant elle, mais elle avait aussi un devoir envers ceux qui comptaient sur elle pour abattre le Covenant… Elle ne savait que faire… Les tortures continuaient, Samantha et Sydney ne tiendraient plus très longtemps à cette allure là, elle le voyait, elle le sentait.

Mais ce qu'Irina ne savait pas c'est que ces messieurs, à force de ruse et de force, étaient enfin parvenus à sortir de leur cellule en évitant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

J.B. : « Tu es sûr de savoir où tu vas ? »

Jac : « Est ce que tu pourrais me faire confiance s'il te plaît ? Généralement les goa'uld construisent leur palais de la même manière, à croire qu'ils ont de l'imagination seulement quand il s'agit de détruire ou encore de torturer. » dit il.

Ces dernières paroles ne rassurèrent pas vraiment Jack et Vaugh.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, ils entendirent des cris de femmes Jack et Jacob reconnurent les voix de leurs filles.

Ils s'approchèrent le plus rapidement possible sans se faire voir, mettant hors service tous les jaffas qui s'interposaient sur leur route. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sam étaient inconsciente, Irina était à genoux parterre et fixait Sydney qui était elle aussi en mauvais état. Alors ils entrèrent et tirèrent sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, aucune personne du camp ennemi présent dans la pièce ne survécut. Jacob se précipita vers Sam.

Jac : « Sam ? Répond moi ma chérie ! » dit il alors que cette dernière ne réagissait pas.

Jack lui était allé d'abord vers Irina.

J.B. : « Irina ? »

I : « Occupe toi de Sydney. » dit elle en le supliant du regard. « Elle est plus importante que moi. » dit elle tout bas. Jack ne dit rien alors et se précipita vers sa fille qui était dans les bras de l'agent Vaughn.

V : « Elle est consciente. » dit il alors que Jack approchait.

J.B. : « Sydney, chérie… »

Jack ne dit rien, sa fille lui souriait mais n'avait apparemment pas la force de parler.

Son regard se posa alors sur Jacob qui tenait dans ses bras sa fille, inconsciente.

Irina se releva grâce à l'aide de Daniel.

I : « Ils se sont acharnés plus sur Sam, à cause de je ne sais qui… »

Jac : « Jolinar. » dit Jacob tout bas.

I : « Oui je crois que c'est ça… Qui est ce ? »

Jac : « C'est un tok'râ à qui Sam a servi d'hôte. Jolinar devait connaître des membres du Covenant. »

T : « Nous devons partir et rejoindre la porte des étoiles au plus vite. »

Syd : « Il faut poser les bombes. » dit elle tout bas.

V : « Sydney, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, il faut rentrer pour vous faire soigner toutes les trois. »

Syd : « Je ne me suis pas fait torturer pour rien Vaughn. »

T : « Elle a raison, il faut poser les bombes. »

Alors Teal'c prit Sam dans ses bras pour la porter, Vaughn s'occupa de Sydney alors que Daniel aidait Irina à avancer pendant que Jacob et Jack posaient les bombes qui allaient faire exploser le quartier général du Covenant et tout ce que ça contenait. Jacob sourit alors qu'il posait une bombe, si Sam avait été consciente elle aurait tout fait pour qu'ils aillent à la recherche d'un pseudo labo pour essayer de récupérer des notes, des recherches effectués ici. Alors il aurait pu lui répondre qu'il l'avait déjà fait en allant les chercher et qu'il avait même trouver ce qu'il fallait pour abattre le Covenant sur Terre. Mais Sam semblait aller de plus en plus mal, il lui fallait des soins médicaux de toute urgence.

Une fois les bombes posées , ils se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers la porte des étoiles car les bombes n'allaient pas tarder à exploser. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, au contraire : des jaffas gardaient la porte des étoiles, l'alerte avait du être donnée sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

V : « Et maintenant ? »

Jac : « La première bombe que nous avons posé ne va pas tarder à exploser, ça devrait les faire bouger. Ensuite nous n'aurons que très peu de temps pour passer la porte avant que la planète toute entière n'explose. »

C'est à ce moment que la bombe explosa, Jacob priait pour que sa théorie soit vraie. Quelques secondes plus tard, les jaffas alors présents quittaient la porte des étoiles pour aller vers le palais.

Daniel courut alors vers le DHD pour composer les coordonnées pour rentrer chez eux, puis il envoya le code.

Au SG-C, Jack se rongeait les sangs depuis plusieurs heures, plus le temps passait et plus sa mauvaise humeur se faisait présente. Aucun membre du personnel de la base n'osait l'approcher à moins que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Il restait dans son bureau, le regard dans le vide, espérant que la porte des étoiles se déclenche et que ce soit le code de SG-1 qui apparaissent sur les écrans de la salle de contrôle. Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de sombrer dans la déprime

« Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

Lorsqu'il entendit l'annonce, il se précipita dans la salle de contrôle. Quand Walter l'entendit arriver, il lui dit immédiatement avant que Jack dise un mot.

W : « C'est eux. »

Jack partit alors à toute allure vers la salle d'embarquement afin d'aller les accueillir. Vaughn fut le premier à passer avec Sydney dans ses bras. Jack commença à avoir peur, s'en suivit de Jacob et Jack Bristow qui soutenait Irina , s'en suivit de Daniel et de Teal'c qui portait Sam dans ses bras.

J : « Envoyer plusieurs équipes médicales immédiatement. » aboya t-il à Walter.

Jack prit Sam des bras de Teal'c. A ce moment là, Sam ouvrit les yeux un court instant et vit Jack face à elle. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux du soulagement de l'avoir dans ses bras mais aussi la peur vu l'état dans lequel elle était.

S : « Ce ne sera pas encore pour cette nuit, on doit être maudit. » lui murmura t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

Les médecins et les infirmiers prennent alors Sydney, Sam et Irina et partent à toute allure vers l'infirmerie pour leur donner les soins nécessaires le plus rapidement possible.

J : « Alors ? »

Jac : « Le covenant est détruit… normalement… »

J.B. : « Et Jacob a trouvé de quoi détruire le Covenant ici. »

J : « Alors elles n'ont pas subi tout ça pour rien. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Sydney, qui était alors allongée dans une chambre se réveilla. Elle se sentait tout engourdie. Le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce lui faisait mal aux yeux. Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint à s'habituer à la lumière, elle tourna la tête pour voir Vaughn à son chevet, il semble s'être endormi tout en lui tenant la main. C'est alors que Vaughn se réveilla, il vit ce qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs heures, le sourire que Sydney ne réservait qu'à lui. Il lui sourit en retour. Alors il se lève de son siège et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Sydney. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Sydney. Elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il sait ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis quelques jours. Il lui murmura alors un tendre merci à l'oreille et ensemble ils apposèrent leurs mains sur l'abdomen de Sydney.

Jack Bristow ne quittait plus Irina, cette dernière s'était remise assez vite, mais les médecins tenaient à la garder en observation.

I : « Alors Jack qu'a dit Dixon ? »

J.B. : « Rien de spéciale, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de parler. Je lui ai dit que nous pouvions détruire le covenant et lui m'a dit que ma demande a été approuvé en haut lieu. »

I : « Quelle demande Jack ? »

J.B. : « Tu es libre Irina, il n'y a plus de mandat contre toi dérénavant. »

I : « Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? »

J.B. : « Oh que oui. » dit il en lui souriant.  
Irina lui sauta au cou et lui donna un baiser passionné, elle allait enfin vivre au grand jour ! Fini les parties de cache avec les autorités et elle serait présente pour sa fille… Que demander de plus.

J.B. : « Mais il y a quelques conditions à respecter. »

I : « C'était trop beau. Quelles sont elles ? »

J.B. : « Tu vas devoir travailler pour la CIA, tu es placé sous ma responsabilité. Au moindre faux pas je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. »

I : « Bien, c'est d'accord. » dit elle en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Dans une autre chambre de l'infirmerie, c'est l'inquiétude qui régnait. Sam était toujours inconsciente. Elle resta inconsciente trois jours entiers, Jack ne quittait pas son cheveux, il avait délaissé ses fonctions pour rester auprès d'elle. Le Général Hammond gérait la base à distance avec l'aide de Jacob. Ce dernier voyait le comportement de Jack mais faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui prendre la tête avec cette histoire de règlement, lui même était trop inquiet pour Sam pour le moment. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'est que Sam se réveille rapidement pour entendre à nouveau son rire… le même que celui de sa mère…

En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que Jack venait se s'assoupir, il sentit les doigts de Sam se serrer autour de ses doigts. Alors il se réveilla, et vit les doigts de Sam bouger, lui caresser la main, il leva les yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme où se dessinait un sourire. Il était tellement heureux qu'il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'une larme de soulagement coulait le long de sa joue. Elle lui sourit encore plus et ouvrit tout doucement les yeux.

J : « Oh j'ai eut si peur. » dit il alors.

S : « Je vais bien Jack. » dit elle dans un murmure.

J : « Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, tu as une tête à faire peur. »

S : « Merci du compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre l'homme qu'on aime dire qu'on ressemble à un épouvantail quand on reprend conscience. » dit elle ironique.

Jack sourit.

J : « Tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi ne t'en fais. »

S : « Merci. Tu sais quand je vais pouvoir reprendre du service ? »

J : « Pas la moindre idée, mais j'ai quelques projets pour un avenir assez proche. » dit il énigmatique.

S : « Ah oui ? »

J : « Bien sûr. »

S : « Et quels sont ils ? »

J : « Dès que tu sors d'ici on se prend une semaine de vacances rien que toi et moi. » dit il des plus sérieusement.  
S : « Où irons nous ? »

J : « J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ce sera loin de cette foutue base, rien que tous les deux, sans serpent et surtout sans vêtement… » dit il avec un sourire coquin.

Sam rit en se tenant les côtes tellement elle avait mal mais ce n'est pas elle qui allait se plaindre des projets de Jack, bien au contraire.

Jacob vit le couple du bout du couloir, la porte étant ouverte. Il fut rassuré, Sam allait bien et elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne devait plus avoir peur d'aimer de peur de souffrir de l'absence de l'être aimé.

Alors qu'ils partaient vers la porte des étoiles pou rejoindre le site Alpha, Jacob se mit à réfléchir aux évènements qui allaient suivre. S'ils avaient détruit Covenant dans l'espace il restait encore celui sur Terre, et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais Jacob semblait confiant, quelque chose lui disait que bientôt toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur sa famille et ses amis allaient disparaître pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre en paix et libre.

Fin

AMEN ! j'y croyais vraiment plus du tout ! Mais je suis parvenue à la finir cette fic !

Donc il y a encore une partie à cette ff , mais je l'ai pas encore commencée, donc un peu de patience s'il vous plaît.  
Laissez moi un petit message, histoire que je sache si ça vous a plu ou pas du tout !

Dinou


End file.
